The Children of Poseidon
by GabiiBearr
Summary: The second story in The Lost Generation series. If you haven't read Saving the Son of Death, I highly suggest reading it first. Summary inside!
1. Epilogue

**Summary: Tyler is now on his quest to save his younger sister, Sophia. After bumping into a few people-mortals, demigods, gods, goddesses and monsters included, he finally finds his sister and dodges more obstacles to get her to camp and to finally see the only other girl, besides his mom, he'd ever loved. But the reunion that was suppose to begin and end with kisses and 'I'm so glad you're okay's didn't turn out like that. After silence for most of the summer from Samantha, Tyler then has to watch her leave on a quest of her own.**

**Note: The cover is Tyler.**

**Epilogue:**

* * *

It'd been months since I've seen anyone. Months since I'd seen or spoken to Samantha. I've been to different places within these past few months, from hot and dry Arizona to cold and wet Antarctica. I still hadn't found my sister. I'd been so close. It was now November, giving me only a month to find her. Afterwards, I'd have to get her to camp. Plus, I still have to avoid being killed and/or eaten by monsters. That's just the lovely life of a demigod, right? The only hints I'd even had toward finding her was a picture and one very strange phone call.

I had to find my sister. I could worry about my screwed up life later.


	2. Allison

**Allison**

* * *

**TYLER**

I wiped the sweat off of my brow and breathed deeply whilst I pushed my sword into its sheath. I shook my sweat-dampened hair and fell against the brick building behind me. My knees gave out, slowly causing me to slide down. I could have sworn that was her. It had to have been her. She was blonde. She had blue eyes. She was beautiful. She was Samantha. But, she wasn't there. I looked away from the golden pile of dust and closed my eyes, rolling over onto my knees and punching the wall. Shit. I needed to stop thinking about her. Yeah, I killed a monster and it probably would have killed another demigod, but I had to focus on finding my sister. I couldn't focus on Samantha anymore. She wasn't my only priority anymore.

I heard wings flutter and the sound of hooves trotting toward me.

"_Tyler, you alright? You don't look so good._" the Pegasus, River, said into my mind.

River, my stubborn Pegasus-horse, was the only thing that I was allowed to bring with me on my quest besides non-living objects.

"Yeah, River, I'm fine. I just miss her." I groaned, cradling my hand and leaning my head against the building.

As the months had trudged on, River'd become my best friend. He was, at this point I'm most certain, my only friend anymore. He's been with me through these miserable four months and he's seen me break. He's seen me get myself back together. He's seen the sides of me I never even wanted myself to see. I didn't have to look at him to know what look he was giving me.

"_Hey, we have company._" he said to me.

"Gods, not again! I'm so warn out. I can barely breathe without my chest almost collaps-" my protests were cut off when I turned and saw a girl.

She had strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She was tall and fair skinned. She looked at me with concern.

"Um, you killed that thing, didn't you? You saved that girl?" she asked, not even bothering to say a hello or anything.

"You saw her, too?" I asked, jumping up.

"Uh, yeah," she said, confused, "why wouldn't I have?"

"I don't know. I thought I was going crazy. Wait, you saw the monster?"

"Yeah. Why could I see that and no one else could?"

I stared at her in amazement before turning to River.

"River, we've got another member." I said, smiling.

He glared at the girl and huffed.

"_She can walk._" he told me.

Ignoring him and wondering what his problem was, I mounted him. I held my hand out for the girl.

"Come on." I told her.

Nervously, she took my hand.

"What's your name?" she asked, wrapping her arms around my waist.

The memories of Samantha holding onto me flashed into my mind. I had to stop doing this to myself.

"Tyler Wright. You?" I asked, leading an unhappy River into the skies.

"Allison Wilson." she said, as a loud clap of thunder sounded through the atmosphere.

"_Ha. Zeus doesn't like her either._" River chuckled as I caught a glimpse of a blonde girl running into an alley.

**SAMANTHA**

He saw me. I let him see me. I hit my head against a shop's wall. The plain gold ring in my hand burned with disappointment and the hatred was back. That jerk left me. Not to mention, he killed my practice monster. I huffed and turned on my heels, walking into to none other than Jason Wyatt. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" he asked, full of concern.

"I'm fine. I just feel like killing Tyler." I said, truthfully.

"You saw him, too?" he asked, his face darkening.

The night Tyler left and we told the twins, Jason ended up breaking his head after punching Tyler's cabin over and over again. He felt so betrayed, but then again, we all did. I sat down on the ground, holding the ring. I threw it on the ground and as it hit, it bounced whilst shattering. As it shattered, the shards materialized into a wooden bow. The Epirus bow appeared in my hands and I walked out of the alley. I remember the day Apollo gave me this gift. It brought back an emotion cloud of memories that I didn't feel like reliving.

"Sam... Sam! Where are you going?" Jason called after me. I rolled my eyes.

When Tyler left, everyone was worried about my lack of protectors more than my broken heart. So, they put Jason in his place.

"To kill something." I say, walking faster.

"Sam, you can't kill everything you see!" Jason snaps, appearing in front of me a split second after wind blows my hair in front of me. I look down at it as it falls to a new, shorter length. It was now cut to my mid-back, which made it easier to manage and it stayed out of my eyes.

"Watch me." I say, daring him to argue with me.

He puts his hands on my shoulder and looks into my eyes.

"I know it hurts. It hurts us all!"

"I'm not hurt. I couldn't care less." I say, my voice steady and even.

"Y-you don't mean that." he said, his face softening.

"I do." I say, shrugging his hold off of me and walking off, not to be followed.

**~X~X~X~**

After killing a giant, a certain son of Hades and daughter of Aphrodite find me in an old tree house. The tree house use to be mine, still is even though I don't use it as much, and is just a little ways into the woods behind my parents' mansion. Come to think of it, I'd been using the run down thing more often. Just to escape.

"Hey." Tony said, offering me a smile.

"Hi." I say, looking away.

I'd changed. Even I'd noticed it. I didn't cry as much, in fact, I haven't cried since the night he left. I wore more fitted clothes, but that was for training. I wore darker clothes. My hair was shorter. I was less whiny and dependent. I barely even talked to my brothers anymore, but that's not either of our choices. I looked back to them.

"We heard about it." Katelynn said. "Were you glad?"

"I didn't speak to him. I don't want to. I'm not going to." I say, stubbornly.

"You're in love with him." Tony rolls his eyes.

I laughed which caught him off guard.

"I'm not in love. I've never been in love and I never will be. Especially not with Tyler Wright."

All the air seemed to thicken and I swear it wasn't me. I climbed out of the tree house, bringing out my bow once more. I'd be the end of monster-kind if I kept this up.

* * *

So.

_**1: Who likes "bad-ass" Samantha? **_

**2: What will happen with Allison and Tyler? **

Please review to answer and give feedback :) thanks!

xGabby


	3. Memories

**Memories**

* * *

**TYLER**

_"Sophia... Sophia is that you?" I asked, yelling her name into the phone as the ringing ended, signaling she'd answered._

_"Uh.. yeah.. this is Sophia. Who is this?" a girl on the other end of the line asked, politely. _

_This was my sister. _

_"This is your bro- this is Tyler. Tyler Wright." I said, calmly correcting my mistake. _

_"I'm sorry. I don't know a Tyler Wright." she said, sounding as though she were still pondering it. _

_"I know. I know, but I know you. You have to hear me out." I begged, wanting to meet my sister. _

_There was a little but of chattering on the other end of the phone. _

_"I'm sorry, Tyler Wright, I have to go now." she said, quietly, before I heard nothing but a dial tone. _

Memories. They could trigger every emotion in you in just a matter of seconds. The memory of that phone call brought regret and sadness. I regretted not telling her I was her brother in the first place. Maybe she would have asked her mom and maybe her mom would have told her she was a demigod. I also felt sadness because I was so close. I had her number. I heard her voice. But that was in August. I haven't spoken to her since. I called once more, but she never answered. Now, I was back to where I was in the beginning.

**SAMANTHA**

_Apollo stood in front of me, dressed in an actual Greek toga. His eyes shone even brighter and his hair even blonder, if that were possible, as he looked down upon me, probably thinking of what to say. It was eight in the morning and it was the day after Tyler left. I still had makeup smudged on my face and I still hadn't slept. Apollo, finally figuring out what to say, looked at me. _

_"You need to start training." he smiled brightly. _

_All I heard was my palm connecting with his face, causing the loudest _smack_ I'd heard in ages. There was no way that he spend fifteen minutes in an awkward silence just to say that. Not at all. There was no way that he had to separate me and Tyler just for me to train. I was so angry, so upset. I was heartbroken- and that was his way of fixing it? _

_"You've got to be kidding me!" I screamed loudly, attracting the attention of a few of the campers who were awake. _

_Apollo rubbed his cheek as he stared down at me. _

_"No. I'm not. You need to kill five-hundred monsters by the end of next summer to begin your training on time." he said, exhaling deeply. _

_"Five-hundred in the time span of a year?" I ask, raising an eyebrow, "Doesn't sound like too much of a challenge."_

_The tall god in front of me chuckled. _

_"Most demigods, years older than you I might add, have barely been able to make it to five-hundred within the timing of a year and a half. What makes you think a little girl like you will make it to five-hundred in a years time?" he asked, a sneer recoiling on his face. _

I smiled to myself at the memory. Apollo didn't really flirt with me anymore. I mainly think he'd done it, in the beginning, just to screw with Tyler and Brandon. Plus I heard my father threatening him. Now, he mainly challenged me. Always wanting to see me get scared or fail. I was going to prove him wrong.

_"They didn't have the right motivation." I said, simply. _

_He raised an eyebrow. _

_"And what motivation would that be, Samantha?" he asked, truly curious. _

_I smiled. _

_"The motivation of a pissed off, brokenhearted fourteen year old daughter of Zeus." I said, shattering the gold band on the ground. "When do I begin?" _

_"Now." _

I looked down at the two piles of dust in front of me. Three-hundred and fifty-seven.

**TYLER**

_"Tyler!" my mom called out happily as I walked into our house._

_"Mom!" I called back, running into her arms and hugging her, "I've missed you so much!"_

_"I know. I missed you, too! I sort of knew you were coming today, though." she said, releasing me from the hug._

_"You did?" I asked, confused. "How?"_

_"A little birdie told me. Seven, actually." she said._

_She moved and I now looked at Brandon, Katelynn, Tony, Jacob, Jason, Perry and Harvey. Even though it was the middle of September, they all dressed like it was still the middle of summer._

_"Tyler!" Katelynn smiled, happily._

_"Hey, guys." I smiled back, looking for one face in particular. "Where's Samantha?"_

_"She couldn't come." Jacob said, looking away._

_"She wouldn't have wanted to, anyway." Jason huffed._

_I knew he was mad at me. I bet deep down, they all were._

_"I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you." I sighed, knowing it was no use, "But why couldn't she come?"_

_"She's starting her quest." Harvey said, getting that 'proudest-brother-in-the-world' look._

_"Really?" I asked, surprised._

_The almost-eighteen year old didn't miss a beat. _

_"Yeah, Apollo sent her out to kill five-hundred monsters in a years time. Then she has to decide whether or not she wants to continue the rest of her training with him on Olympus until it's time for war." he said, his mood physically dampening. _

_"Oh." I said. She wouldn't choose to, would she? _

_"I doubt she'd do it." Tony said. _

_"Yeah." I agreed, weakly_.

Come to think of it, maybe I was wrong about Samantha. We all were. She didn't need any of our protection.

**AUTHOR P.O.V**

As both teens thought back on even more event of their lives, they both came to terms with one thing. Memories were just memories for a reason. The past doesn't come back for a reason. The memories aren't meant to be lived more than once, and maybe, just maybe, that was a good thing.

* * *

Review, please :)

xGabby


	4. Finding Her

**Finding Her**

* * *

**SAMANTHA**

I sat down, holding the bow and breathing heavily as I stared down at my now ripped jeans. Blood soaked through the fabric and I leaned my head against the building behind me. As I stared up at the monster in front of me, I began thinking of battle strategies. I racked my brain for anything. I couldn't use my sword, he wouldn't come near me. My bow was behind him, rendering it useless. I was unarmed right before the cyclops who'd used a knife to cut my leg. Wait, that was it! I had a dagger in my left combat boot. I reached down into the boot on my right, non-injured, leg. I grabbed the hilt of the blade and aimed. Just as I was about to throw it, a girl got in my way and screamed.

"No!" she yelled, taking a stance as if to defend him, "Don't hurt him!"

The girl, who didn't look to be any younger than me, cried as she waited for my next move. Her dark brown hair clung to her tear dampened face. The cyclops went to move his arms near her and I almost threw my dagger until he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Sister, it's okay. I was just looking for brother when girl got in way. Girl won't hurt us. Will you?" the cyclops looked at me with one big eye that seemed to get bigger with every pleading second.

I nodded and put my dagger back up.

"Thank you." the girl said, running to me and kneeling. "You're hurt really badly. I'm so sorry that Trevor cut you."

"It's okay, I'll be fine." I said, wincing as I sat up more.

I heard footsteps coming into the alley and soon I was face to face with Jason. He knelt down and looked at my wound. He turned his serpent green eyes to her foam ones and I saw it. I saw his eyes widen with hers and then I knew both of their hearts had skipped a beat. They both turned away, facing me.

"Samantha, what the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed!" he snapped.

"Blame Mr. Tyler Wright for it, then!" I snapped back.

The girl in front of me gasped.

"You know Tyler Wright?" she asked, softly.

"Yeah, they were dating, sort of, at one point." Jason said, causing me to push him.

"He called me the other day. He said he knew me and he wanted me to listen to him. My mom heard his name and told me to hang up and never talk to him again. Who is he?" she asked.

It all made since. I looked from the girl to the cyclops behind her. The cyclops was the creation of Poseidon, making him and his children half-siblings. He'd called her sister and said he was looking for their brother. He was looking for Tyler.

"He's your brother." I mumbled.

"Brother?" Both Trevor and the girl mumbled at the same time.

"Yeah, come on. It's too dangerous to be out here." I said, attempting to stand.

Jason tried to pick me up but I slapped his hand away.

"No, I can do this on my own." I said, steadying myself.

"I can definitively tell you're Zeus' daughter. You have his pride." he said, rolling his eyes.

Trevor didn't seem to understand the word _no_ because he picked me up and carried me. Jason led us to a hotel just a few blocks away and checked us in. It was pretty late so as soon as we got there we all took turns showering. Once we were all done, Jason and the girl tended to my wound even though I said I could do it alone.

"So, you dated my brother?" the girl asked, smiling.

"Yeah." I said, shortly.

"We could have been future sister-in-laws." she giggled.

She was nice. It wouldn't have been so bad. But I didn't have the kind of time to just imagine what marrying Tyler in the future would have been like.

"I suppose."

Jason was chuckling quietly.

"What's he like?" she asked, softly.

I had to be truthful with her.

"Honestly, he's nice. He's heroic, courageous and pretty fearless." I said, mentally shaking my head.

"Then why'd you two break up?" she asked.

"He has a habit of leaving without saying good-bye." Jason answered, cutting my exact answer off.

"Oh." the girl said.

"Enough about Tyler. What about you? What's your name?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Sophia. Sophia Witt." she smiled.

After about an hour, everyone was asleep except for me. I went into the bathroom, angling the movable shower-head with the light. As I turned on the water, it created a rainbow. I pulled a drachma out of my pocket and held it in my hand.

"Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Tyler Wright." I said, as the coin hit the rainbow and disappeared.

Tyler appeared in the screen. He was sitting beside River and girl. A ping of jealousy swept through me but I ignored it. I coughed and they turned to me. The girl screamed and Tyler's eyes went wide before he glared at the Pegasus.

"Samantha?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Obviously." I snapped. He flinched visibly.

"If you're mad, then why are you even talking to me?" he sighed.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You think I want to talk to you? You're wrong. I did this to help you out but never mind, I had a feeling I'd have to finish your quest for you, anyway." I said, preparing to wipe through his image.

"Wait," he called, stopping me. "what do you mean?"

"I found your sister."

His face held a mixture of emotions.

"Where is she?" he asked, excitedly.

"The Parks Hotel on 22nd street in New York. Room 143. Oh, and don't worry, Tyler. After this, you never have to hear my voice again."

I slapped through his image and turned off the water. I went and grabbed my weapons, which were back to jewelry form, and put the chains around my neck. I wrote a note telling Jason I'd be at camp and to come there later. I jumped out of the window, after opening it, and controlled the currents to take me to camp. It was funny. I could find Tyler's missing sister but not my missing brother and sister and their missing friends. I pushed the the thought of Jason and Thalia Grace away. We'd find them when the time came.

* * *

Okay, so they aren't going to find the Lost Generation until the majority of them are eighteen. So, it's going to be a little while. But it is the main focus. They'll just have a lot of tiny but important quests in between. So review, please :)

xGabby


	5. Sophia

**Sophia**

* * *

**TYLER**

She was gone almost as soon as she'd come. The girl beside me, Allison, put her hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. I didn't need her reassurance, I needed Samantha's. I also could have settled for Brandon's, Katelynn's, Jason's, Jacob's, Perry's or Tony's- or anyone of my real friends, but not her. I looked to River, who was just moping around and staring at the empty space in the air where Samantha's image had been just moments ago. I looked down and took a deep breath. This was all my fault. If only I'd told them that I'd have to go, they would have understood that I had to do it alone, but I didn't. I just left all of them during the very beginning of our most important quest.

The stress of being a demigod was really getting to me.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Allison said, her pale hand giving my shoulder another squeeze.

I nodded and attempted to politely shake her hand off of my shoulder. Her hand fell but I could tell she thought it was rude.

"Yeah." I mumble, "It'll be fine. But we have to go now. I need to get my sister and I need to see Samantha."

"Who's Samantha?" Allison asked, cocking her head to the side.

"The girl that was in the image. If I remember correctly, I'd called her name." I said, with a sigh.

"Oh, yeah." she said, looking away, "who is she, though?"

I looked down.

"Someone really important to me."

"Oh."

River snorted behind me.

"We have to go." I said, in agreement.

"Okay." Allison sighed, packing up everything.

I mounted River and Allison copied my example. Her hold on me was lighter this time. River ran and then shot into the air, leading us straight to the Parks Hotel. I couldn't believe it. I would be meeting my sister and seeing Samantha for the first time in months. Things could finally go back to the way they were. As I thought about what I hoped to be a happy ending, River sped up in his flying. Once we were finally at the hotel, I left River outside and Allison followed me into the hotel. We sneaked into the elevator and I pressed the button. As soon as we got on floor two, I led the way to room 143. I quickly picked the lock, as to not disturb anyone who'd be asleep.

As I opened the door, I was met by complete darkness. I turned on the light and a figure shot out of the couch, sword in hand. I grinned against my will.

"Jason." I mumbled.

He stared at me for a moment and a glare plastered it's way on his face.

"Tyler. How'd you find us?" he asked, putting away his sword.

"Samantha Iris Messaged me." I said, confused.

"That's great. That means she's gone." he snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"If she told you where we were, do you honestly think she'd stick around long enough to see you, Tyler? Use your empty, tiny brain." he spat at me.

I stood there, laced in shock as Allison gasped.

"Hey, you don't need to speak to him like that!" she snapped.

Jason glared at her, as though he was going to say something, but he didn't.

"Why are you so mad at me? Why are you taking her side? I left because I had to!" I snapped.

"You don't get it, do you? There are no sides! I'm mad at you because you left all of us. You left everyone, Tyler. You left your two best friends and your girlfriend. How could you do that? Do you know the hell Samantha has gone through just to try and forget about you?" he said, calming his voice to a whisper.

"Forget about me? Why would she want to forget about me?" I asked, breathlessly.

He only looked between Allison and me and shook his head.

"Because it's clear you've forgotten about her." he said.

Before I could respond, I heard a door open. Jason and I both turned to find a girl with dark brown hair staring at us.

"Jason, why are you-" the girl began with a yawn.

"Sophia, this is Tyler." Jason said, exhaling deeply.

"That's Tyler? That's my brother?" she asked, shocked.

"Yep. Congratulations, you've got a prized keeper." Jason said sarcastically whilst he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Jason? You're going to bag on my job as a brother now?" I snapped.

"Might as well since you're doing such a shit job." he spat.

I figured it'd be best not to argue with him. I turned to my sister who stared at me, blankly.

"Come on, Sophia. I have to get you to camp." I said, exhaustively.

"No." she said, shaking her head.

"What-"

"I'm not going with you. I want to go with Jason and Saman- where's Samantha?" she asked, looking around.

Jason walked over to the counter and picked it up.

"She's at camp, so we all might as well go. Sophia, go get Trevor." Jason said.

"Trevor, who's Trevor?" I asked.

Jason chuckled.

"Brother of the year." was all he could say.

* * *

Sorry it took so long! I've just been trying to catch up with Supernatural and whatnot. But please review! :)

**xGabby **


End file.
